1. Technical Field
Embodiments of server devices disclosed herein relate to a computing server useful for directing one or more mobile devices to collect data related to the performance quality of a communication network and to provide the data to the server. The server devices process data collected from mobile devices and communicate the data to a server for presentation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless network providers conventionally use relatively complex, expensive, private and inflexible methods for collecting information about the quality of their wireless network. More particularly, network providers use large vehicles outfitted with special equipment connected to groups of mobile phones and specialized network monitoring analyzers
The data collected by network providers generally does not reflect a true user experience. Frequently, the data collected is theoretical data. In other cases, instead of true user data, the collected data is at best a representation of the results of particular tests executed by the test operator. In addition, the test equipment used is specialized for performing the tests specified by the network provider, and the collected data is often very complex. The resulting complex test information is often not available to the end user or to the general public.